


海上钢琴师

by cloud1234



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud1234/pseuds/cloud1234





	海上钢琴师

1.  
赛贝尔那的港口在热闹了一天后，终于安静了下来。  
街面上空空荡荡，正处于夜深人静之时隐蔽的小巷子里，还有着不对外的热闹。  
在海上跋涉了数月的水手们聚集在那，大口吞咽着廉价辛辣的酒水，放肆地高声喧哗，嘲笑着某个被姑娘拒绝的可怜虫，用下流粗鄙的话调笑端酒的姑娘。  
老板倒是习以为常的样子，一面擦拭着手中的玻璃杯，一面向坐在吧台前沉默独酌的年轻水手发问。  
“嘿，年轻人，怎么了？这次出海不顺利吗？”  
“哦，哦……”年轻的水手点点头又摇摇头，他用一种困惑的，迷茫的，细听时还带着一点痴迷的语气说道，“我听见了。”  
“海妖的琴声。”  
酒馆的人安静了下来。  
年轻的水手一开始还没有察觉，等他意识到这不寻常的安静后，他开始不安了。  
“怎，怎么了吗？”  
他颤着声音问道。  
“年轻人，”一位独眼的老水手磕了磕手中的烟斗。  
“我劝你趁早把那玩意儿忘掉，出去找个妓女快活上一晚。”  
他嘬了口烟，轻薄的烟雾很快笼住了他沧桑的脸。他看起来很有经验，脸上的每一道褶皱都渗着浓重的海腥味。  
“那不是你该记着的。”他又补充道，一只独眼穿过烟雾直直地看向那个年轻的水手，又好像透过了他，望向了更远的地方。  
比如说那片黑沉沉的，隐藏着无数危险和宝藏的海域。  
年轻的水手灰溜溜地走了，酒馆的水手们开始小声地窃窃私语起来，依稀能听到“海妖”，“琴声”的字眼。  
“嘿，要我说啊”一个喝的伶仃大醉的水手突然大声嚷嚷起来，“那海妖一定长得这样。”  
他用手比划了一个夸张的曲线，引得众人意味深长地笑了起来，于是他越发来劲。  
“她长得肯定，嗯，比露娜还好看。”  
露娜是这个区最漂亮的妓女，当然，出名的还有她令人咂舌的价格。  
女人和酒永远是最让这些人兴奋的话题，于是酒馆又哄闹起来。  
独眼的老水手沉默的吸着烟，没有参与这帮酒鬼的喧闹。  
一个空的玻璃酒杯落在他的面前，与陈旧脏污的木桌磕出沉闷的响声。  
先是冰块与杯子撞出叮叮咚咚的响，紧接着金黄的酒液倾斜而下，溢出绵密的泡泡，很快就从杯子的边际流了出来。  
老水手没有抬头，隔着蒙在眼前的烟看见来人一只做工极精巧的扣子。  
“嘿，朋友，”他听见来人的声音，“我想请你来一杯。”  
老水手低低地笑了起来，他的声音沉淀着岁月的痕迹，像是夹着沙砾般低哑粗糙。  
“你想问什么？”  
“海妖。”  
老水手深深地吸了口烟，他有只苍老混浊的眼，此时却发着惊人的光。  
“外乡人，那不是你该好奇的事。”  
“我以为你们不讲究这些。”来人拉开老水手对面的椅子，椅腿和木板摩擦出吱吱啦啦的声音，他没在乎上面油腻的污渍，岔着腿歪歪斜斜地坐了上去。  
老水手哼了声，他还是没有抬头看来人的脸，只是盯着面前的玻璃杯。涌起的泡沫已经消了下去，大半杯金黄的酒液正活跃的冒着泡泡。  
他不说话，来人也不急，就安静地等着。  
过了许久，久到冰块都融化了，老水手终于长吐了口气，他大概是想抽口烟，可是那火已经灭了。于是他恼怒地磕了磕烟斗，端起酒杯，一口气将里面的酒液全部倒进嘴里。  
他喝得很快，多余的酒液从嘴里溢出，将他的前襟打湿，他将酒杯重重地磕到桌子上，终于正眼看向了来人。  
“他不是海妖。”  
来人注意到了老水手用了“他”而不是“她”。  
“是吗？”他露出了充满兴味的笑，“愿闻其详。”  
“还没来得及向您介绍，”  
“我叫叶修，是个冒险家。”  
2.  
叶修的船就停在港口。  
有经验的水手会觉得他的船很是不伦不类。  
每个国家都有自己偏好的船型，船只的设计大同小异，很少有这只船这样，混杂了各国的元素，像个小丑一样滑稽搞笑。让人忧心他究竟能不能成功地从危机四伏的海洋中活下来。  
“老大，我们现在就去找海妖吗？”  
包荣兴蹲在地上，仰着头看兴欣在船只中称得上娇小的身影，一副跃跃欲试的样子。  
以他对叶修的盲目信任根本不觉得这是什么危险可怕的事，也丝毫没有在乎港口的其他人对他们投来的，看一个将死之人的眼神。  
叶修吹了声口哨，用拇指抬了抬自己头上做工精致的船长帽。  
“准备一下，我们启航。”  
今天是个航海的好天气，晴空万里无云，海浪平和舒缓，连海风都缱绻柔和。  
叶修趴在栏杆上，手里握了瓶开了封的朗姆酒有一搭没一搭地晃荡着，他哼着水手的歌，马靴应和着节奏轻点着甲板。  
“你心情很好？”苏沐橙轻手轻脚地走到他身边低声问他，明明穿着繁复又沉重的长裙，她走路却没有发出一点声音。她将提起的裙子放下，一双明媚动人的秋水剪瞳担忧地望着叶修，连语气都不自觉地带了些埋怨。  
“当然，”叶修偏过头看她，海风撩起他额前的碎发，露出一双凌厉又漂亮的，如同盛着漫天星子的眼睛来。  
苏沐橙想说的话堵在了喉头，只能哼了声，一把从叶修手里把酒瓶抢了过来，“装什么，这酒你喝一口就能躺三天！”  
叶修被凶的莫名其妙，委屈巴巴地重新趴回栏杆，就听见包荣兴站在瞭望台上冲他大喊，  
“老大！你看那！”  
在他们的前方，是与这片风平浪静的海面天空截然不同的大片阴影，像是匍匐在海面的巨大猛兽，正张着血盆大口等待他们自己送上门。  
叶修挑挑眉，冲满兴味地吹了声口哨，  
“扬帆！全速前进！”  
随着船的前行，那片巨大阴影的真实面目展现在他们面前。那是铺天盖地的大片乌云，连着下方暗沉如墨池的海洋，如千军万马临境，乌泱泱地向他们压过来。叶修等人在如此奇诡情景下不自觉地屏起了呼吸。  
惊雷乍起，耀眼的闪电划过层层叠叠的厚重乌云，叶修隐隐听见断断续续的琴声传来，似近在咫尺，又似远在天边。  
“停船！”  
他大喊道。  
“停船！”  
收帆，沉锚。兴欣号娇小的船身险之又险得停在了黑暗海域的边缘。  
“船长，”罗辑捧着罗盘，面带忧色，“这里的磁场紊乱，如果进去的话很可能迷失方向。”  
“下救生船，”叶修已经一脚跨出栏杆，闻言转身给他们一个极混蛋的笑，“所以我一个人去。”  
3.  
叶修的小船在翻涌的黑色波浪中一点点驶远。  
这片海域里下着细密的雨，砸在脸上并不疼，却让人睁不开眼。叶修索性闭上了眼，只手上不停地划桨，循着若隐若现的琴声向前走。  
雨渐渐小了下来，叶修睁开眼，一座巨大的的船身出现在他眼前。船上灯火辉煌，人影憧憧，端庄大气又优雅婉转的琴声便是从那传来。  
这条船漂亮极了，白底蓝纹的旗帜随风飘扬，不知名的白色鸟儿围绕着桅杆飞翔。  
叶修固定好小船，将带钩麻绳甩上了栏杆，向上攀爬。  
马靴蹬上船只光滑的底板，叶修眼角余光突然瞥见一道白色的身影如电弧般划过，危机感席上心头，叶修下意识地提起匕首抵挡。  
金戈碰撞发出令人牙酸的咯吱声，叶修反手刺向袭击者，却被灵巧地躲开了。他看着在他身边盘旋的白色鸟儿，心中一阵后怕，若是刚才反应再慢半点，他怕是要被叼去了眼珠。  
白鸟一路在他身边盘旋，一找到机会就猛扑狠啄，即使叶修反应极快，也不免挂了不少彩。那鸟儿也被叶修削了好几下，尾巴毛都快秃了。  
待叶修终于爬上甲板时，一身还算考究的衣服已经破破烂烂，他心道回去定是要被苏沐橙揪着耳朵骂了，拍了拍帽子上不存在的灰，正正经经地戴回头上。  
船上大概在举行宴会，隔着毛玻璃看不清楚，只能看见人影在里面晃荡，叶修理理有些凌乱的领子，推开了大厅的门。  
宴会大厅金碧辉煌，白色的三角钢琴立于中央，水晶吊灯折射出绚丽明亮的光，为宴会中心的人镀上一层光晕。他穿着白色的三件式晚礼服坐在钢琴前，纤长白皙的十指如翩飞的蝴蝶般在黑白琴键上跳跃。他已经换了一首曲子，琴音欢快激情，黑发随着他身体的动作而微微摆动，隐于其下的秀美眉目若隐若现。  
叶修为美色沉醉了一下，很快就回过神来，大厅里空空荡荡，莫说觥筹交错的人影，连鬼影都看不到一个。他在大厅里转了一圈，偶尔能听到模糊的调笑声，或是瞥到一闪而过的黑影，马靴踩在光亮的地板上发出微小的声音，在安静的大堂里格外清晰。  
叶修瞳孔一缩，猛地转头，对上了一双漆黑深邃的眼。  
“你好？”对方斜倚着钢琴，挺拔的身姿将白色西服穿出了不食人间烟火的气质，一双逆天的长腿随意地交叠着，精致漂亮的眉眼微弯，像是静谧流淌的脉脉春水。  
"你好，"叶修抬抬帽子，“我是叶修，一个冒险家。”  
“是吗，”对方挑挑眉，神情似笑非笑，“我已经许久没见过人了。”  
大堂内的灯突兀地熄灭，窗外电闪雷鸣，明亮的电弧撕裂漆黑的天幕，照亮他半边微笑的脸，和他肩头停靠的白色鸟儿。  
“我叫喻文州，是个钢琴师。”  
……  
……  
“啊，不好意思，这船有些年头了就是容易突然断电。”  
喻文州从凳子上跳下来，头顶是被他修好的，重新亮起来的水晶吊灯，他有些无奈地敲敲长桌的桌面。  
“先生，我想你可以出来了。”  
叶修从洁白的桌布中钻出一个头来，早就将脸皮修炼成铜墙铁壁的老畜牲倒是没什么不好意思的感觉，以极不雅的姿势从桌子下爬了出来。  
“所以，你一直都一个人在这？”  
“如果您想问海妖的话，那应该是我没错。”喻文州帮他整了下越弄越乱的衣服，有些疑惑地问道，“您是遭遇海盗了吗？”  
叶修瞥了眼昂首挺胸站在喻文州肩头叽叽喳喳叫个不停的白色鸟儿，心道可不是拜你这神骏的鸟儿所赐吗，这鸟生的确实好看，浑身雪白，唯独头顶有几根金黄的冠羽，幽蓝的瞳仁仿佛淬了冰雪，深蓝与浅蓝的辉光交错，如同海域上浮动的冰层一般，随着角度的变化而折射出不同的深浅，有着隐约的光芒流转其间。  
就是吵了些。  
“这是你的鸟？”  
“不，”喻文州探出手，让它落在自己的小臂，低头轻轻吻了吻它金黄的冠羽。  
“这是我的骑士。”  
4.  
海妖的故事这么多年被传得沸沸扬扬，真的像叶修这样登上这艘被诅咒的船的人却很少。  
第一个人是个军人，年纪轻轻便有了少将军衔，大概是遭了海难，趴在一片木板上一路飘到了喻文州面前。  
他在大堂里醒来，耳边是曲调温软的小夜曲，辉煌的吊灯照得他头晕眼花，他从地上爬起来，看到了身穿白色礼服的钢琴师，眉眼间勾勒着缱绻的弧度，让他想起了烟雨蒙蒙的家乡小镇，想起了环绕小镇的脉脉碧水，想起了在雨中盛开的洁白花朵。  
琴声停了下来，钢琴师偏过头看他，眉眼温润，瞳色如墨，唇角微弯，弧度和煦，面庞似无暇美玉，如琢如磨，俊雅绝伦，一颦一笑皆可入画，细腻白皙的肌肤在明朗的灯光下，如遭月华洗过一般，几可欺霜赛雪。  
“少将可是醒了？”  
那一刻，年轻的少将听到了自己胸腔中剧烈的震动声。  
“王杰希，我的名字。”，年轻的少将站了起来，他身上只剩下单薄的衬衫和破破烂烂的军裤，正滴滴答答地向下滴水，亚麻色的湿发贴在脖颈处的皮肤，看起来狼狈不堪，蜜糖色泽的眸子却沉稳坚定，这是基于对己身的强大自信才能拥有的冷静，  
“谢谢你救了我。”  
他说这句话的时候，瞳仁像是融化的蜜糖，软成一片。  
“不客气”喻文州笑了起来，他笑起来格外好看，恍若一场霂霡春雨，浇在人尚在冬日的心田，生生开出一指梨花来，  
“我叫喻文州。”  
在王杰希出现之前，喻文州的生活里只有弹琴。  
他从有记忆开始就一个人生活在这艘船上，唯一的陪伴就是那只对他不离不弃的白鸟，和一架不言不语的钢琴。他不会渴不会饿不会困，比起水手们口口相传的噬人海妖，更像是被囚禁的孤魂野鬼，不知故里，不知去向。  
王杰希将他拉出大堂，坐在被雨水浸透的甲板上，这艘船永远笼着散不开的乌云，飘着细细密密的雨。他不知冷热，被王杰希抱在怀里时，却莫名地觉得温暖。  
拥抱，是温暖的。  
王杰希在他耳边，给他讲自己征战的故事，讲他如何制服海盗，如何打败敌国的军队，如何与凶猛的鲨鱼搏斗，如何一步步升到了少将的位置。也给他讲水手们口口相传的传说，讲藏满宝藏的黄金岛，讲从地狱爬出来的深渊巨兽，讲满是亡灵的船，也讲用琴声吸引水手的海妖。  
王杰希的声音偏软，有种裹着蜜糖般甜腻的感觉，这种声音最适合说情话，用来讲故事便有种莫名的旖旎感，他喜欢抱着喻文州，凑在他耳边说话，温热的吐息全部喷洒在人白皙的脖颈处，看那里因为敏感而泛起漂亮的粉，而他无处躲闪，只能越发地缩进自己怀里。  
两人都不曾点破什么，暧昧的气氛却与日俱增，那天大堂的灯第一次熄灭，被吓到的喻文州像只小兔子一样窜进王杰希怀里，耀眼的电弧在云层中闪耀，王杰希低下头，深深的吻住了怀里的人。  
生疏却热烈，漫长而缠绵。  
只是王杰希到底是个正常人，只靠捕捞海鱼并不能维持他的正常生计，他变得虚弱，多病，视线模糊不清。  
若是不回到陆地，他定会死在这。  
王杰希枕在喻文州膝上，他变得很瘦，不再是一个月前俊朗迷人的样子，唯独蜜糖色泽的眼眸还带着始终如一的光，他的眸光柔软深情，拉着喻文州的手腕说，我想带你走。  
即使他已经意识到了喻文州并不是人类，但他依然想跟他在一起。  
喻文州抚过他失去光泽的发，温柔含笑，语气平淡，  
“我走不了。”  
他将手伸出船的围栏外，于是王杰希就眼睁睁地看到了那双纤长白皙的，属于艺术家的形状优美的手，从指尖开始一点点化作了白骨。  
喻文州依然在笑，由着王杰希惊慌失措地将自己的手拉了回来，大概是王杰希难得的变脸让他很开心，他摸着王杰希的头，语气中甚至带着几分欢愉，  
“你看，我说过了。”  
王杰希不得不自己走。  
临走前的那晚，他将喻文州压在三角钢琴上，钢琴被迫发出了刺耳的声音，妥帖合身的白色礼服被粗暴地撕开，露出其下如玉的躯体，王杰希粗糙的手揉弄着喻文州的后腰，硬实的老茧划过敏感的腰际，引起一阵阵的战栗，他低下头温柔的吮吻着对方嫣红饱满，极适合接吻的唇，大手抚摸过对方全身，微热的触感，像温润的上好暖玉，细腻柔滑，似乎能将人的肌肤吸住。王杰希像是信徒膜拜神明一般吻着喻文州，又像是野兽标记领地一般在喻文州身上肆意地留下记号。  
王杰希的吻一路向下，毫不犹豫地含住了隐秘地带的挺立，唇舌生疏地伺候着，逼着喻文州发出了一声声悦耳婉转的啜泣。  
没有润滑，王杰希就含着一嘴浓米青，渡到喻文州身后羞涩紧闭的小口中，将那处舔得柔软黏腻，泛着盈盈的水光，随着呼吸微微翕合，将喻文州舔得娇喘连连，一双桃花眼像是蓄了一池春水，浑身都泛着粉，才释放的东西，又硬邦邦地杵在钢琴上。  
王杰希让他趴在钢琴上，掰开两瓣白腻，将自己的怒张一点点捅进柔软的小口，听着喻文州低低的呜咽，和琴键被碰出的嘈杂声音，他在喻文州后颈处如花苞般凸起的脊柱骨节上落下数吻，将其吮出艳丽的色泽。  
随着动作，他一遍又一遍地在喻文州耳边重复，  
“你等我，我会回来找你的。”  
5.  
“我好久没喝过朗姆酒了。”  
喻文州坐在叶修旁边，突然感慨道。  
王杰希走后他经常坐在甲板上一个人看雨，这还是第一次有人陪他一起，连看腻的雨景似乎都别有趣味。  
叶修在身上翻了半天，终于找出了一个银质的酒壶，他不会喝酒，这玩意也就是带着装个样子，好在里面是装满了的。盖子一打开就透出一股浓重的酒香，喻文州眯了眯眼，露出了陶醉的表情。  
“可以给我喝一口吗，”喻文州抬头看叶修，桃花眼睁得大大的，探出一根纤长的食指支在叶修眼前，恳求道，“就一口。”  
他这幅样子实在是可爱，叶修捏了捏手里的酒壶，正要逗逗他，就感到自己被一股杀气锁定了，来源正是喻文州肩头那只白鸟。  
……  
怕是不可能的怕的，就是看小家伙这眼神太可爱了有点忍不住才发发善心这样子。  
酒壶容量不大，喻文州两三口便喝完了，他倒举着酒壶，有些意犹未尽地舔了舔瓶口，妃色的舌尖，娇娇软软的一小截，惹眼的很。叶修只觉得身下热流涌动，有些不自在地转过头去。  
喻文州仰起头，感受着细密的雨打在脸上。  
等待是件漫长而煎熬的事，他等了这么久，几乎连王杰希长什么样都要忘了，唯独一双蜜糖色泽的眼睛老会出现在梦里。  
那王杰希呢。  
这么久了，他还活着吗？  
或是早就尸沉大海，成了海里生物的养料呢？  
喻文州低低地笑了起来，觉得自己的等待无趣又好笑。  
“叶先生，我想请你帮我个忙。我会报答您的。”喻文州抬起头看着叶修，一双桃花眼泛着盈盈的光，他的声音带着温润的笑意，所以那必定不是泪，那能是什么呢。  
叶修胡思乱想着，那大概是星星吧。  
6.  
白鸟立在栏杆上，看着喻文州将叶修按在甲板上，主动脱了衣服，做好前戏，跨上叶修的身子，将小冒险家纳入幽深谷道中探险。他上上下下地摆动着腰身，因为快感而绷出漂亮弧度的身子像是一轮白的晃眼的月。  
叶修的手握住了他细的几乎不盈一握的腰身，小冒险家继承了大冒险家的精神，勇往直前，撞出一声声婉转诱人的泣音浅吟，混杂着男人难耐的低吼声，和雨声雷声，奏成一首淫靡的乐曲。  
白鸟快速地眨了下眼，一滴晶莹剔透的泪出现又消失，快的像是一场幻觉。  
它展翅高飞，盘绕着白底蓝纹的旗帜，发出一声声哀戚的鸣叫。  
他曾经是教廷最优秀的骑士。  
喻文州将他从奴隶市场买了回来，将他带在身边，给他练剑的机会，给他去教廷学习的机会，给他成为骑士的机会。  
他被喻文州带回去的时候，笼子里又脏又瘦的小狼崽子，扑了上来，一口咬在喻文州的虎口处，在那双属于艺术家的精致漂亮的手上留下了一道渗血的牙印。  
喻文州则摸着他脏乱的金发，丝毫没有生气，笑容温润和煦，“你就叫黄少天吧，好不好，嗯？”  
他比所有人都狠，有天赋，肯用功，他在一众人里脱颖而出，成为教廷最优秀的骑士。他学成归来，穿着教廷最高制度的骑士服回到故乡，在一众人艳羡钦慕的眼神中，单膝跪在喻文州面前，对他行了效忠礼。  
他和喻文州青梅竹马，一起喝酒的晚上，年少轻狂的两人不知不觉的吻在一起，他将喻文州抱回房里，猴急地扯烂他的衣服，一边吻他，一边叫“少爷”。  
喻文州也一边回应着，一边含含糊糊地叫他少天。  
喻文州的腿缠在他的腰上，细腻如膏酪的大腿内侧肌肤摩擦着他的腰侧，他一面挺着腰身向里冲刺，一面吻着喻文州手上自己留下的牙印。  
这是他的印记，是喻文州这辈子都消不掉的印记。  
他狠力碾磨过喻文州最要命的地方，听他发出承受不住的泣音，温柔地亲吻了他的唇。  
喻文州的家族经商，剑与六芒星结合的图案便是家徽，那是喻文州第一次出海，他理所当然地跟着去了。  
那是场彻头彻尾的噩梦。  
铺天盖地的乌云，翻滚涌起的巨浪，黑色的大海像是什么远古的巨兽，张开了血盆大口，豆大的雨滴砸在他的脸上身上，他精通的剑术在大海面前毫无用处，他只能紧紧抱住喻文州，用身体挡住雨和风，试图安抚他瑟瑟发抖的身体。  
巨大的船只在巨浪下变得支离破碎，在被海洋吞噬的前一秒，他紧紧地握住了胸前主教留给他的十字架，真挚地祈祷。  
等他再次醒来时，就是在船只的围栏上。喻文州在大堂里弹着他熟悉的曲子，他激动地流泪，却发现自己已经不是人了。  
再荒诞的戏剧都不敢这么编排，他看着喻文州失去记忆，日复一日地，孤独地弹奏着钢琴，看着喻文州和王杰希坠入爱河，看着喻文州坐在甲板上等待着王杰希。  
嫉妒的怒火冲昏了他的头脑，王杰希再次回来时，他如一道白色的闪电袭向他。  
所以如今，他不得不自食苦果，看着喻文州自寻死路。  
7.  
喻文州说，他想让叶修带他离开这片乌云。  
“我很怀念阳光洒在身上的感觉，”他笑得眉眼弯弯，一双眼睛在夜色里亮的惊人，“求你啦~”  
叶修喉头一梗，没有拒绝。  
他带着喻文州爬下麻绳，挥起船桨，小小的木船乘风破浪，向着远方驶去。  
白色的鸟儿展翅高飞，像一道闪电般划过乌云，一缕阳光从他划开的缝隙中探入，落在叶修的船上。  
叶修不曾回头，泪水却倏忽地落下。


End file.
